Her True Is Reveal
by Silver Unicorn of the Mythical
Summary: Serena discover the truth about her origins and destiny.


****

Her True Destiny Is Reveal

By: Moon Princess

Chapter One:

Serena couldn't believe it her true love Darien was just killed. She just won't believe it just a second ago he was standing there next to her but now he gone forever. She tried to let out a scream but it never came out. She glares at the demon like creature that destroy all her dream in a single blow. She transform into her princess form without releasing it then stands up from where Darien push her out of the way. She yell at the demon in rage hatred, "you will pay for killing my love." She grabs a sword that appears out of nowhere then points it at the demon. The sword starts to react to her angry and begins to glow a bright white tone. Serenity swings the sword once then yells, "Cosmic Moon Destruction." A huge energy blast shoots from the sword and heads towards the demon destroying it in the process.

Serenity drops the sword only to watch it disappear just as fast as it appeared. She glance at the spot where Darien's body was completely disintegrated leaving nothing behind. She just stare at the spot for a good ten minutes before glancing at her fellow scouts and companions. She notice that both the inners and outers were trying to hide their tears. Unfortunately her scouts needed medical attention therefore she didn't have time to grieve for her lost. She glance at the sky let out a sigh, "I'll try to be the princess you always wanted me to be my beloved." She glance at the others, "we better get some medical attention. Some of you were hurt really bad and I don't want to lose anyone else." They all agreed and de-transform before heading toward Rei's temple.

(Two Months Later)

Rei glance at the clock once again while she wait for everyone to show up. She called all the scouts expect Serena to come for important meeting. She glance at the scared fire with a thoughtful look, 'I wish I could make things better for Serena but I can't.' Since Darien's death Serena hasn't been the same instead she hides her feelings from everyone when we know she hurting inside. She glance at the door only to see the other have arrive. She gives them a smile and told them to sit.

Lita lean against the wall instead of taking a seat on the floor. For the last two months she has been blaming herself for what happen to Darien. She couldn't help but to think that if she would of been faster or played more attention then his death wouldn't of happen. Ever since that last battle she been training much harder and longer then before cause she wasn't about to let what happen two months ago happen again. She glance at Rei with an annoy look on her face, "okay Rei what is this about? Why did you call a meeting without Serena?"

Rei glance at her tall friend with a sad smile she knew for a fact the Lita blames herself for what happen to Darien. Heck she too blames herself for what happen cause she should of sense the attack before it happen. "Their are two reasons as to why your here one is because I found some information on the demon we fought two months ago." It didn't take long for her to get everyone attention. "I been getting bad vibes the last two nights and the scared fire has show me a image of a man but unfortunately it wasn't a clear picture. All I known for sure it that whoever he might be got to be the leader of this new organization we are going to fight."

Ami glance at her with a thoughtful look, "if what you say is true then we should be on guard. Perhaps we should have someone keep a look out at all times of the day that including at night. What's the second reason were here Rei?" When the attack happen two months ago Ami tried all possible ways to bring back Darien for her princess but unfortunately their was no possible way to bring him back with his starseed being destroyed. She even spoke with Trista about a way to avoid the actually attack but even Trista couldn't stop it from happen, which she did tried to do. 

Rei took a deep breath before speaking, "the second reason is Serena. We got to do something to get her out of that deep depression she in. You guys and I know for a fact that she isn't fine no matter what she says to try to convince us." 


End file.
